The invention relates to internet protocol networks, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for operating domain name servers of such networks.
Domain Name Server (DNS) is an essential part of an internet service. The internet uses four part numeric addresses to route and access the various nodes of the internet. The DNS converts an alphanumeric name into a node address. Since a large majority of browsing and accessing is accomplished by using alphanumeric names, each DNS is often heavily used.
There are two types of domain name servers: authoritative and cache-only. The authoritative type uses a data base which the DNS process queries to obtain the four part numeric node address. The cache-only type, as its name implies, does not have a data base, instead it uses a large cache memory. Although prior art systems sometimes used both types of servers, there usually were loading problems which prevented both from operating at high performance levels. Further, the communication from one server to another becomes one of the limiting factors of an arrangement having an authoritative server connected with a cache-only server.
Thus, there is a long felt need in the art for a method for an authoritative domain name server and a cache-only domain name sever which can operate together and share the domain name to four part numeric address load. Furthermore, there is a long felt need for operating an arrangement of an authoritative domain name server and a cache-only domain name server in a way that does not create an excessive amount of server-to-server communications traffic.
Briefly stated in accordance with one aspect of the invention the aforementioned needs are addressed and a technical advance obtained by providing a domain name server, DNS, which includes a named domain name server and a cached domain name server. The DNS also includes a query server that is connected to the named domain name server and the cache domain name server. The query server distributes incoming domain name server queries among both of the domain name servers.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the aforementioned needs are addressed and a technical advance obtained by providing a method for operating a domain name server, DNS, having a named server and a cached server. This method includes the step of: a. receiving a query. Next, the method processes the non-authoratative queries by the steps: b. determining if the received query is authoratative, if it is authoratative, jumping to step h; c. determining if the outstanding named query count is greater than the outstanding cached query count, if the outstanding named query count is not greater, jumping to step h; d. sending the non-authoratative query to a cached server process; e. incrementing a cached query received count; f. processing the query; g. incrementing a cached queries processed count and returning to step a. to receive and process the next non-authoratative query. The method process the authoratative queries by the steps of: h. sending the authoratative query to named server process; i. incrementing a named query received count; j. processing the query; and k. incrementing a named queries processed count and returning to step a. to receive the next query.